Lucky or Lucy!
by AyameFT
Summary: 17-year-old Lucy Heartfilia is starting a new school year! 18-year-old Natsu Dragneel is also starting a new school year! Lucy moved into Natsu's school and new crushes are forming! Natsu doesn't like anybody, or that is what he thinks. He is the bad boy, while Lucy is the new cutie. How lucky will Lucy get, to get a bad boy to like her? Rated M! (Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro!)
1. Chapter 1

**New story, new words. Welcome to Lucky or Lucy! Enjoy!**

Song of the Day: Waiting for Superman, by - Daughtry

* * *

 _Love is fear... Hate is no self-confidence... Jealousy is soulless... Consuming is imperfection..._

'What else should I put?'

~Lucy Heartfilia

I signed my name on the paper after I was slightly done. I looked down from top to bottom taking in everything I just wrote from my mind. I twirled my dull pencil between my fingers and rested my head in my other hand. Then, I stood from my desk and threw the pencil next to a pencil sharper.

"I wanna go back to bed... but school is in 1 hour," I mumbled, and yawned.

With that said, I got up and walked around my bedroom, stretching. After doing that for a couple of minutes, I stopped in front of my rosemary color dresser. I slipped off my pajamas and threw them... somewhere. I hummed a nice tone, as I put my clothes for the day on. I had a light color pink tight fitting tank top, and light color yellow shorts on, with some white tennis shoes.

"I'm not dressing to impress, though it might to you..." I said, perhaps talking to my mirror.

I stood in front of my mirror, making sure at least I had some fashion sense in me. Then grab my backpack and went downstairs. My mom already fixed breakfast and went to work, that I already knew and so did my brother. I laid my backpack down on the floor next to the front door. Then, I went into the kitchen and sat down at the bar. My super yummy breakfast was in front of me and I started to eat my eggs, pancakes with syrup, chocolate brownie, and cereal. While eating, I saw my brother's plate still out, even though it's not supposed to be. Mom would go to the police, to find out who did it. So, I'm saving my brother's life. I put my fork down beside my plate and got up. I went over and put his plate in the dishwasher and decided to do the rest of the dishes. I'm a clean freak. I can feel when the house is getting dirty. It's a habit, and a needed visit to the therapy one too.

 _WOOF!_! BARK! WOOF! BARK!

"Huh? Plue?" I said, looking around.

Plue was supposed to be in the back yard, why do I hear him inside the house? Oh no. Did Sting let him in?! There goes my life and Sting's!

 _WOOF!_

"Plue!" I screamed when I saw him walking up to me.

Of course, this dog is dissonant. He always gets in trouble when other people are around, with food, loudness level, and marking his territory. Because of all that, he is sent outside not allowed to come in until he learns what not to do. But, we do love him. Like people say... 'The greatest pleasure of a dog is that you may make a fool of yourself with him, and not only will he scold you, but he will make a fool of himself, too.' I love that quote, it warms my heart and makes me playful. Anyway, Plue sat down after hearing me scream his name out loud. I stared at him and stopped washing the dishes.

"Plue, who let you in?" I asked, bending down to face him.

Plue gave me a blank face, then started to lick my face. Of course, Plue's kisses are what cheer me up and his puppy eyes. But still, it doesn't explain why he is in here.  
If Sting (my little brother), let Plue in, then I have to clean Plue's tracks.

"Alright, buddy. Let's put you back outside."

I reached out for his collar and felt something sticky on it. I managed to get my fingers off and saw brown liquid on them. What's this? Syrup. And where did it come from? My breakfast.

"Plue!" I screamed loudly.

Plue quickly dashed out of the kitchen and into the living room. I gasped and was about to go after him until I saw my plate on the floor with nothing on it.

"My breakfast! And wait, I had chocolate on their too! Oh no, mom is going to kill me!"

I was thankful that the plate wasn't shattered. But he ate the brownie and the syrup on my pancakes. Both are bad for dogs! Plue is going to be one of the estimated 200 dogs that died from this, yeah I got to go!

"Plue! Don't you dare knock that lamp over!"

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV:**

"Man, why did I have to come to school today?" I asked as I sat my feet on top of the desk.

"I don't know. Perhaps because a girl you like is here or because your dad brought you here by force," Said a boy, with blueish/black hair.

"Shut up Gray. I don't have feelings for any of the girls in the damn school. Plus my dad, yes, is forcing me here... so that can explain a lot."

Gray chuckled. "So stupid.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled as I got to my feet.

Gray was non-alerted by this and sat down next to me.

'Crap' I calmed myself down, and sat in my seat, despite people staring at me. I didn't care how people looked at me. It's their fault for being scared of me. I'm known to be one of the scariest kids in the whole damn zoo. Opps, I meant school. But for real, this school is a zoo. Teens, run around like wild animals trying to get to their classes on time, which they don't have that much hope as much as they thought. I don't have to worry, I will take my time. The teens avoid me in the hallways and don't dare to lay their skin on me, which I'm cool with. The only people who do like me are Gray, Jellal, Gajeel, and Loke. All of them I knew since grade school. I don't remember how I became bad, it just occurred. But, being bad with the boys, is something I wouldn't give up. I love it. Loke a couple of days ago, thrust-ed his teacher for answers, until she hit her climax. Now, Loke continues to fuck his teacher, for more and more answers. I don't do that, nor does anyone else in our group.

I sighed, while in deep thought.

"Hey, Flamefist!" Said a boy, with dirty blonde hair. Speak of the devil...

"Hey, lionhead," I mumbled.

"Don't you have a test today for the begging of the year?" Loke asked.

"Yes."

Loke chuckled. "I don't! I got the answers!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I bet you did."

As teenagers were getting to know each other, big loud footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway.

"SIT YOUR BUTTS DOWN!" A voice yelled, interrupting everyone's thoughts.

Mr. Laxus.

Everyone quickly got to their seats and sat down.

"GET OUT YOUR SUMMER ASSIGNMENTS!" Laxus yelled, again.

Summer assignments? When did we have that? Students looked at each other exchanging faces, while getting out their new binders. Gray sighed and pulled out his new black binder and took out his science assignment. I was confused with him, and so was everyone else. I gave him a dumb look. Tilting my head, I tried to see what the assignment was.

Mr. Laxus was about to yell again on about what to do next, but the door to the classroom flung opened introducing a blonde haired girl. Now, everyone's eyes were on her and her alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Song of the Day: Satellite, by - Starset

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV:**

The door swung open to introduce a blonde. I didn't make a move in my seat, nor did the rest of the gang. I could see that she perhaps ran a marathon and didn't win. Damn, with her breathing that hard, I could get a fast glimpse of her breasts. She was so pale, but with such looking delicate skin. I assume she is still a virgin. But, I'm only saying this because someone in my gang perhaps already wants to have her, or... I look in the corner of my eye and already see boys awing at her. I shake my head and close my eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry! M-my dog made m-me late..." She said, panting hard. I was about to doze off, from this fading conversation, until Mr. Laxus yells again.

"NO EXCUSES!" Mr. Laxus went over to her and took her paper out of her hands. "Your are Lucy Heartfilia? Good, go sit there!" He was pointing next to the empty seat next to me. _Great..._

She quickly swayed toward the seat and sat down. With me wide awake, thanks to Mr. Laxus, I couldn't help but notice Gray in front of her. While Mr. Laxus was blabbing off about science or physics, he turns around to face her.

"Hi. I'm Gray," He whispered. I could still hear them even if it went to a pause of silent and they were mouthing to each other.

"I'm Lucy," Lucy whispered back, as she took out her belonging for school. The normal things that you would bring.

"So Lucy...? Have you ever heard about the really bad gang that's in the school?"

Lucy shook her head.

"Well, I heard that they could rape, steal, bully, fight, and etc."

Lucy had a horrified look on her face and finally look at her paper, ignoring Gray who finally looked over at me.

"Ha!" Gray mouthed and turn around.

I didn't do anything, at least we got another new student in the zoo scared. But... I saw her twirling her pencil in her hand. I wanted to avert my gaze, but my eyes went up to her arm. Delicate skin. My eyes went up to her features. Beautiful face, with her plump lips, rosy cheeks, and honey colored eyes. My eyes went back down. Soft looking lumps on her chest. My eyes were going down further. Her hips are so full and her light yellow shorts showed some of her thighs. Finally, my eyes look at her hair. Her hair... so pure blonde... like the sun. I wonder how it would feel if I cou- Wait? What was I doing? I looked away from her. I couldn't believe that just happen. There are a lot of girls in the school, but she was very different. I started to hate myself for thinking that way. I was a bad boy, and I don't want to fall in love. Not now, not ever. After a couple of minutes of the first period, the bell finally was rung. I got up with Loke and Gray, then left the classroom. I didn't dare look back.

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV:**

I was breathing hard. Not because of my run from here from the house, but because I couldn't or didn't want to say anything about the pinkette that was staring at me. I saw his eyes moving up and down my body, which made me very, very uncomfortable. Then what that bluish-haired guy said to me... gosh what is up with this school? All I wanted was to have a new fresh start, but I get threaten and there is already a pervert here. I sighed and pack up my things and walk out of the class. I saw that there were a lot of teens already out of class and talking to other people besides their lockers. I started to search for my locker with the number, em254. /emI couldn't find it. Either someone was blocking the view or I was blind. I was rushing down the hallway very quickly, dodging everyone, and accidentally bump into someone making us both fall on our butts.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said. I look up and saw a girl with blue short hair. I quickly got up and when I did, helped her up onto her feet. "Again, I'm very sorry that I ran into you."

She waved her hand to calm me down. "It's okay. Accidents happen all the time! I'm Levy."

 _Levy._

"Oh, I'm Lucy. I'm new here."

"Nice. So Lucy, what was your hurry?"

"I was trying to find my locker... but I couldn't find it..." I huffed. Levy giggled at my disappointment.

"Well, lockers do tend to get lost here. But, perhaps I could help. After all, I'm the class president! So I'm at your service!"

"Woah! You're a class president? That's so cool!"

"Yeah well, seniors and freshmen don't think signing up for these kinds of things is cool, so I step up and made it."

"Your brave when it comes to these types of things, hm?"

I saw Levy blush when I said the word 'brave'. I automatically felt that she had a crush on someone or that she was brave enough to ask her crush out...? While I was lost in thought for a while, Levy finally interprets my thoughts.

"So, what is your locker number?"

"234," I replied, and handed the piece of paper to her, with the number on it, that I got this morning from a room mom. Levy studied the paper, then finally turn around and started to walk away. She waved her hand in a c'mon motion and I followed her.

"So, Levy how long were you a class president?" I asked.

"For a long time actually," She replied, looking up every once in a while, looking at the lockers.

"But... isn't it the first day of school?"

"Yes. But, I made class president while I was a freshman and then senior. I got to keep my spot since no one else wanted it."

"Makes sense."

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV:**

I lend up against my locker. Loke and Gray were already yelling at each other, causing other teens to look at them in disbelief. I. couldn't. care. at. all. I never really thought about trying to seduce a girl, at which that was the yelling conversation that ice beam and lion butt were talking about. I just lend against my locker with my arms crossed across my chest. I was about to doze off until Gray mentioned emLucy. /emI opened my eyes widely, waiting to hear about what they both thought about her.

"I think that Lucy girl has you turn on," Loke said, with a smirk.

"Yeah, she does. And what are you gonna do bout it, huh?!" Gray spat back.

"I'm gonna take her down tonight!"

"Really I wanna see you try!"

"You don't need to see. With those hips of hers, it would be easy to pum-"

Gray didn't want to hear any more of what he had to say, so he punched him in the gut. Loke felt like he had the air knocked out of him, but didn't carelessly fall on the floor. He held his stomach and found the breathing getting easier after a while. Gray laughed and Loke had a low rumble in his throat. Without any warning, he grabs my chin.

"Hey, pretty boy. How bout you take me down?"

"Hey, lionhead. How about you stop being gay and take down the teach?" I said, and grab his arm and threw his arm beside him.

I didn't notice but there were to girls beside us at the time, hiding their face behind the locker door. Gray and Loke already had noticed them, and then Gray poke me with his elbow.

"How about you prove to us how you could be a real gang leader?"

I snarled in his request. I hated this... I hated girls. I didn't want to have sex with anyone, much least being forced to did it. But, I wasn't going to give up my place of being the leader of the gang. I sighed and walked around the locker door, to see two girls with their phones out, recording. I grunted in anger and grab their phones and threw them on the phone, allowing Loke and Gray to smash them. The two girls were about to protest until I went for the prettiest girl and grab both of her trembling wrists and moved her to the next closed locker. I pinned her up against it and she started to cry. I grin and looked her up and down. She didn't have the curves of Lucy or anything else from her features... wait... again why was I thinking about her!?  
I must have gotten mad at myself, and been gripping the girl's wrist hard. She started to whine and wince from the pain. I slowly let go of her wrist and pushed her into her friend, who must not have moved.

"Leave!" I roared, and they both ran away. I panted and turn to Loke and Gray, who was smiling. Other teens were staring in fear and averted their gaze and went back to going to where they needed to be.

Loke ignored them and look at his black watch. "Second period is about to start."

I sighed, "My schedule says I have P.E next, what about yall?"

"I have 3-C next, which is math," Loke replied.

"I have 3-A... stupid English teacher," Gray mumbled.

"I find that teacher very attractive," Loke said, as he and Gray walked to hallway 3, leaving me alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Song of the day: Cold as Ice, by - Foreinger

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV:**

Loke and Gray left me like they would leave a helpless pup to defend itself. I sighed. I don't know how many times I sigh today, but I'm gonna go with at least 10 times. I started to head to the gym. When I got inside the huge room, I automatically heard balls being dropped, echoing throughout the whole place. Some people were changed into their P.E attire, but some weren't. People who did change get a good grade, those who don't get a 0. I decided to change out. The P.E attire is a sleeveless shirt and some shorts, with tennis shoes. I like wearing a jacket and jeans, with tennis shoes. I ruffled my pink hair, as I walked out of the changing room. I didn't even have time to pick up a basketball when I saw someone I knew who was in my gang.

 _Jellal._

He came running up to me, in his P.E attire.

"Hey, Natsu!" Jellal said happily. Jellal was the calmest in our gang and the nicest. Though, don't estimate him. He has a bad temper when someone hurts someone he loves or feels for.

"Hey, my brother!" I replied, just as happy as him. Jellal put his hand out, and I took his hand. We started to do our handshake, that we made up when we were 5 years old. I could never forget it, and neither could he. We did the handshake in a matter of seconds, that is how well we know our handshake.

"Man I'm out of breath. You could join me in some basketball," He said. I could see that he was tired. His skin was glistening a layer of sweat. Mostly on his face and arms.

"Sure, just don't pass out on me."

"No problem."

Jellal handed me a ball and I started to dripple the ball in both of my big hands. I wasn't an expert on playing the game right, but I had Jellal teach me a few moves back before. Before I and he knew it, two other teens joined us. They didn't like my gang that well since their leaders were not a huge fan of me or my gang. I grin. When they weren't expecting it, I sprinted toward the goal, but one of the boys flew him in front of me and waved his hands in the air and moved his body when I moved mine. I turned my back and saw Jellal there waving his hands in the air. Quickly, I passed him the ball and he sprinted toward the goal next. Jellal must not have noticed the other guy, and he grabbed the ball out of his hands and passed it to his teammate. Jellal was breathing hard, but he knew that he had to stop them from making a goal and so did I. At the same time, I and he ran in front of the one with the ball. He passed the ball to the teammate and I threw my arm in front of the teammate and knocked him over onto his stomach.

"Hey! That's cheating!" A person from another team yelled.

 _Morge._

"It's not when you are not playing the real thing," I spat back. Jellal stood by my side and was getting prepared for a fight if I made the first move.

Morge who didn't have the ball walked up to me. "You know, Natsu Dragneel, your gang isn't the big and tough one around here!"

I and Jellal smirked at the same time.

"Where is your ass clown boss?" Jellal asked. He wasn't friendly anymore.

"How about you shut your damn mouth?!"

Jellal glared at him. "Maybe you should get out of here. The precious teens here wouldn't want to see their hero go to waste.

"But, I wouldn't be a hero if I didn't kick you ass."

Morge's teammate stood on his feet and stood by his side. I didn't whine. I was actually getting pump up today. One, because of Lucy. Two, because he had a strange feeling to kick someone's ass today. But, that second problem he always had inside him. Sadly, I wasn't the first one to throw a punch. Morge punch me in the side causing me fall into Jellal, who push me back up and I did a quick kick into Morge's left knee. Morge fell onto the floor and I tackled him. Jellal was busy fighting Morge's teammate, so I didn't have back up. But, I was actually stronger than Morge. I had more muscle than him, and I had the upper hand since I wasn't on the floor. Morge thrust his legs up and down. He was moving his body widely. His fist was in a tight ball and trying to fight gravity and my strength. Teens in the gym were already back up in a corner or getting the hell out of the gym. Some were actually enjoying this and recording. I didn't like to be recorded so I sent them a mean glare and they stopped recording. Morge saw this opportunity and kick me in the balls. I groaned and fell off him, holding myself. Morge punch my face, making my nose bleed out. My balls hurt and now my nose. Morge finally tackled me down and I didn't have my hands there to protect me, so my face was opened to him. Morge threw another punch at my eye.

"AH!" I yelled and finally were able to move my arms in front of my face.

Morge kept punching my arms, that was blocking my face. But, I had so many problems right now. Jellal got hit in the cheek, making him duck the other punch. I wish I could help Jellal, but more and more punches were thrown at my arms, making me wince. He kept hitting the same spots. I struggled to leave his heavy body that was keeping me from escaping. I heard people yelling and screaming in the background. Footsteps all around me, even a close distance footsteps. I knew no one would help me, so I continued to block Morge's punches and hope that the fight would end... it was my only option for now.

"No! Please don't hurt him!"

I widen my eyes when I heard a familiar voice and then out of nowhere I felt delicate arms wrap around my arms, making the punches stop.

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV (Before):**

After a while, Levy helped me find my locker and we talked for a while. I told her about the issue I had in class and the weird story Gray told me. Levy already told me their names. The pinkette was Natsu Dragneel and the other one Gray Fullbuster. She also mentioned their gang and other things, at which I shivered at the thought. We both shared our goodbyes and I pulled out my schedule, from my shorts. emP.E. /emAlright. I started to make my way other to the gym when I saw people watching something blurry in the middle of the gym. I didn't want to know what was happening, so I was about to turn away until I heard Natsu Dragneel.

"You know, Natsu Dragneel, your gang isn't the big and tough one around here!"

I started to walk around the gym a bit, but people were in my way and they looked like they were bigger than me. I tried to pass through the crowd of people, but I was always pushed back. I gasped, when I saw Natsu fighting a guy, that was underneath him. I desperately tried to make my way through all the boys and a few girls. I don't know why, but I felt my body heat up and my heart racing up as I quickly made my way through. Some boy must have seen me and grab my arm.

"Hey what is a flower like yourself watching a fight like this?" He asked as he lends in front of my face. I can smell alcohol on his breath. emWas he drinking? But, you're not allowed to drink in school! Then I gazed my eyes over to his shoulder. He had a tattoo on his shoulder that had a soldier, stabbing a dragon. I averted my gaze as I saw his face get closer and closer. Finally, out of fear and self-defense, I kicked him in the balls, making him let go of my arm in a jerk. The jerk hurt my arm, making it throb.

I can smell alcohol on his breath. Was he drinking? But, you're not allowed to drink in school! Then I gazed my eyes over to his shoulder. He had a tattoo on his shoulder that had a soldier, stabbing a dragon. I averted my gaze as I saw his face get closer and closer. Finally, out of fear and self-defense, I kicked him in the crotch making him let go of my arm in a jerk. The jerk hurt my arm, making it throb.

"AH!"

That painfully yell make me forget my arm and fight through the crowds again. I looked back to see the boy still in pain and also the gym doors swung opened to introduce a lot of teachers and policemen. The teachers started to grab students and pulling them away from the crowds. Policemen made their way through, hitting anyone who didn't dare let them through. I felt my heart racing up again. I turn around and continued to make my way to Natsu. Finally, out of desperation and fear I was in the middle of the gym. I saw Natsu underneath a buff, bloated boy on top of him, throwing hard punches at his arms in front of Natsu's face. I ran over to him.

"No! Please don't hurt him!" I yelled and fell on my knees and wrapped my arms around Natsu's arms. I closed my eyes, waiting for punches to hit my arms. But, they never came. I panted and looked up. Morge was staring at me, anger in his eyes.

* * *

 **NO ONE'S POV:**

Natsu's heart was beating fast in his chest. One, because he wasn't getting beat up anymore and because Lucy was protecting his arms from the punches. His vision was blurry, but he could make out her magnificent features. He breathes a sigh of relief and saw her looking at Morge, who looked pissed. Natsu didn't have to react to know what he would do next. He sat up, not bothering to unwind his arms from Lucy's. Now, it looked like Lucy had her arms around Natsu. Like a backward hug. He could feel Lucy shivering. But, Natsu didn't want to show her sympathy or any comfort. His arms felt numb, but he was able to move Lucy's arms from his. Natsu weakly got to his feet and took Morge by the collar, lifting him off the floor.

"You bastard! Why the fuck did you attack me and Jellal you motherfucker! I swear you will never see sunlight again!" Natsu yelled and was about to punch the living crap out of him, until two strong arms pulled him back, making Natsu drop Morge. Two policemen had him by the arms. Lucy got to her feet and saw a blue haired boy, with red face marking, bleeding with a towel wrapped around his body. Natsu also saw Jellal. He looked terrible, but Natsu knew that he had worst. Natsu turns his head to look for the teammate and saw him being cuffed. Natsu didn't know how to feel. His heart was pounding crazily after what everything happened. Natsu felt his conciseness slipping from him. He took the last glimpse at Lucy, who looked worried. Then, Natsu was out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soon, I'm gonna update my profile and I will have my upcoming stories on there! So stay tune for that! And here is Lucky or Lucy chapter 4!**

* * *

 **Natsu's POV:**

"-atsu... Natsu." A voice said in the distance.

I groaned in my best respond. _What the hell happened? My head heads, but yet I feel different..._

"Natsu."

I finally woke up. My eyes fluttering opened. I see a woman in a white short and shirt. With, a red cross in between her breast. I saw her reach for a needle and putting liquid into it. I wince whenever she gave me the shot in my arm.

"W-whats... g-going on...?" I managed to say, with my face and head hurting like hell.

"You are getting treated," The nurse replied.

"Treated? What happened?"

"You got into a bad fight and you are in the hospital."

"Hospital? I don't need you help."

The nurse sighed. I glared at her. She wasn't pretty enough to tempt me. I know what she was trying to do, with her breast this close to my face, while in the hospital bed. I grunted, when she moved closer in my face. Her breast were at least inches away. But, I didn't want to say anything that would 'upset' or 'embarrass' her.

"Nurse, I want to call my friends."

"Now?"

"Yes," I said, sitting up, moving away from her. The nurse look at me. I could see hopeless romance in her. I grin.

"Lady, I'm not gonna do what you what me too do."

"Y-you have a girlfriend...?" She asked.

I stayed quiet. No, I didn't have a girl or a crush. _Don't get yourself started with Lucy._

"No."

The nurse smiled, she slowly sway over to me. She tried shaking her ass doing the process, but I gave her a dumbfounded look. I hoped that this nurse knew that I was 18 and she was like in her 30's or 40's. The nurse made have saw my look and quickly act to grab something beside my bed side. I breathe of relief.

"The phone is over there," She said, while pointing behind a curtain. I nodded and she took her leave out the door. I walked over behind the curtain and grab the phone on the wall. I dial Gray's number. It ringed for a while, until I finally heard him.

 _"Hello?" He asked._

 _"Hi, It's Natsu," I replied._

 _"Oh, hey Natsu! Ha! I heard you got beaten up!"_

 _"Yeah yeah. How to Jellal?"_

 _"I don't know..." He was silent for a second. "He is fine. He gained a huge scratch on his forehead, but other than that, he is resting in my house."_

 _"That's good."_ Again Gray was quiet. I started to feel like something was wrong.

 _"Whats the matter bud?" I asked._

 _"Well, someone unexpected volunteered to help... actually two unexpected girls."_

 _"Two girls?! What the hell are you doing with girls in your home?!"_ Really girls? It had to be girls. One thing I hated about this 'girls being inside his house', is that he doesn't even know who they are. I would have been totally fine with boys, just not with with Loke thou.

 _"It wasn't my fault! They said they will help you, until you are able to go to school again!"_

 _"Wait what? Until, I'm able to go to school again?"_ I repeated.

 _"Oh, they didn't tell you yet. Well, you are not in good condition and you are expelled from school for a bit. Um, that fight had police involved."_

 _"Yeah thanks sherlock. Do you know at least their names?"_

 _"Um, let me ask."_ I heard him put the phone down and walk away. I sighed and looked behind me. No one else came into the room with me. Not that I would hear over my screaming and his. He better not make moves on girls he didn't even know. He didn't even know their damn names! If sherlock made a move on them, he would be charge as a sex offender. Which, I'm not dealing with that. I heard someone pick up the phone. I put the phone next to my ear.

 _"... T-This is Levy,"_ A small voice said.

 _"Who are you? What the hell are you doing inside Gray's house?!"_ I didn't care who the hell is was. That better know who they were talking too.

 _"Levy, put the phone down... I want to talk..."_ Said another small cute voice. I heard the phone shifted on the other side.

 _"This is Natsu right? I'm L-Lucy."_ My eyes widen. I couldn't believe it, why was Lucy on the line?


End file.
